


Vocals

by LaughingFreak



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vocals

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

It was his voice that won her over. That voice that seemed like could do anything, seeming versatile to whatever the song may need or require of him. To her, his voice seemed beautiful and other wordly. It seems to be a stretch, but that was her thought while that first PV she watched played on her computer screen for the very first time. Whether people agreed with her or not was not one of her worries. She still thought his voice to be amazing every time she heard it.  
  
It was his voice that spoke to her in her dreams, dreams she could never hope to come true. That voice that seemed to be strong and shadowed by some unknown reason. His voice made her thoughts run tracks to figure out his contradictory ways. Did it always work? No. She cannot always correctly assume the answers, but it was always a challenge that she welcomed and was willing to take. Even now, her thoughts have not changed about any of this.  
  
It was his voice that whispered to her and sang to her as she fell asleep at night. His voice would carry through the room and bring her peaceful rest. That voice whispering calmand excitement to her, taking away whatever worries that bothered her. The voice he had was soothing to her ears, soothing to her body. If someone from so many miles away can do that to a girl then his music was worth listening to. Time has not changed his voice and it has not changed her thoughts.  
  
It wasn't his body.  
  
It wasn't his drumming.  
  
It wasn't his performance.  
  
It wasn't his age.  
  
It wasn't his bad habits.  
  
It wasn't his tastes.  
  
It wasn't his words.  
  
It wasn't his expressions.  
  
It wasn't his clothes.  
  
It was his voice.  
  
And his voice made him Atsushi Sakurai.


End file.
